The Changing of Fate
by GuinevereRose
Summary: When Susan’s boat to America is caught in a storm that brings it to Narnia, Susan must figure out why she was brought back to Narnia when told it was her fate to never return and deal with her revived romance with Caspian. Set three years post PC.
1. Nighttime Remembrances

The Changing of Fate

Summary: When Susan's boat to America is caught in a storm that brings it to Narnia, Susan must figure out why she was brought back to Narnia when told it was her fate to never return and deal with her revived romance with Caspian. Set three years post PC.

A/N: I'm taking liberties with the ages of the characters in this story. Susan was 15 in Prince Caspian, Caspian was 16. In this story she is 17, Caspian 18. Peter is 18, Edmund is 15, and Lucy is 13.

Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace never went back to Narnia, but Caspian did go on the Dawn Treader to find the seven lords. I didn't read DT so I don't know much about it, so all I will pull from that will be the lords at the most.

The Changing of Fate

Chapter 1: Nighttime Remembrances

Susan sat on the bow of the small cruise ship. It was dusk and she and her parents, were headed to America on vacation. They had left Peter at home and Edmund and Lucy had travelled to stay with their brat of a cousin, Eustace. Her parents had originally booked tickets to America on a large cruise liner with hundreds of people, but changed their minds and chose another ship that took several weeks to get to the States, taking a tour of the various islands in the Atlantic, a leisurely pace that had allowed her to get to know the other passengers quite well, though she was the youngest of them all, at seventeen years old.

It had been three years since her second trip to Narnia. Three long years since she had seen _him_. The new king of Narnia, it was still hard to think his name, let alone say it.

And it was for this reason that her siblings believed her to be losing her faith in Narnia. She refused to acknowledge her old home in their presence, preferring to only remember in the privacy of her own room. Now, every memory of Narnia reminded Susan of _him_. And, inevitably, any time she thought of _him_, she would cry tears of longing and lost love. Heartbreaking sobs that she did not want her protective siblings to notice. So whenever they spoke of Narnia she reacted the only way she could, denying it happened and telling her brothers and sister to grow up. But even with this preventive measure, Susan was not safe from dreams of the life she could have had.

This is what led her to being awake at such a late hour. The other 30 or so passengers on the ship were asleep in their beds and even most of the ship's crew was as well. Susan sat on the small padded couch that lined the bow and looked up at the stars. The stars were different here than in Narnia, different than the stars _he_ looked at and studied with his old, white-bearded Professor. Susan sighed. Even the stars reminded her of _him_.

Closing her eyes, Susan tried to forget how Aslan had told her she could never return for she was too old and had already learned what she could from Narnia. Aslan had always been all-knowing, but somehow she doubted his words. How could she have gained all she could from Narnia when her heart was still with her people, her country, and _him_?

The first sparkling tear fell and opened a floodgate of the same heartbreaking sobs she didn't want anyone to hear. It was a long while before Susan fell asleep in her emotional exhaustion. Head resting on a hard pillow and curled up with a blanket to ward off the night's cold, Susan's head turned in its sleep to the sky. The moon's rays settled on her lovely pale face, tear-tracks clearly visible in the faint light.

*****

No one but the discrete and caring Captain of the ship heard Susan's sobs. He wondered what had happened to make a girl of seventeen sound so broken, what she must have lost to seem so old, something that he and his crew had quietly mentioned among themselves during the duration of the trip.

He knew that the other passengers had noticed the same strangeness that he and his crew had. There were many whispered conversations about her different nature, how she seemed so noble and beautiful, as well as compliments to her parents for raising such an exceptional child. The oddest thing was that Susan seemed to get along best with the young lord and lady aboard the ship. Susan was perfectly at ease when it came to their court manners and etiquette, while others struggled to have the same easy manner Susan had while around them.

Not to say Susan didn't get along with the others on board. In fact, it seemed that she got along well with everyone. With the ease of a diplomat, Susan had found a common interest with nearly everyone. Even the young group of soldiers, just back from the war, got on with Susan.

The young woman was a mystery and Captain Thomas wasn't sure he would ever find out what was so different about her, especially in the short time frame of the next couple weeks before they arrived in New York.

*****

A/N: This is my first Narnia fanfiction and I'd love it to have some reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. Back to Narnia

The Changing of Fate

Summary: When Susan's boat to America is caught in a storm that brings it to Narnia, Susan must figure out why she was brought back to Narnia when told it was her fate to never return and deal with her revived romance with Caspian. Set three years post PC.

A/N: I'm taking liberties with the ages of the characters in this story. Susan was 15 in Prince Caspian, Caspian was 16. In this story she is 17, Caspian 18. Peter is 18, Edmund is 15, and Lucy is 13.

Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace never went back to Narnia, but Caspian did go on the Dawn Treader to find the seven lords. I didn't read DT so I don't know much about it, so all I will pull from that will be the lords at the most.

This chapter is dedicated to **bookswalower**, my first reviewer and for putting The Changing of Fate on your story alert. Thank you for your kind words and critique.

Also, thank you to **Eric J. Alderson**, , and **Lissie1994** for putting me on their story alert. I really appreciate it!

**The Changing of Fate**

**Chapter 2: Back to Narnia**

Susan woke to shouts of the crew around her. It was still night and it seemed as if they had hit a sudden storm. Waves splashed up on deck, and Susan pulled the blanket around her to ward off the cold water. A crewman pulled her up and across the deck and then through the door that led to the cabins. Fellow passengers, roused by shouts, poked their heads through their doors and, drawing the calm reassurance she had gained while queen, Susan told the passengers there was nothing to worry about, they had only hit a storm.

Susan made it to the cabin she shared with her parents and sat down quietly, while her father paced the room and her mother fretted. Not bothered by the choppy water, having experienced the same in Narnia, Susan assured her mother calmly that there was nothing to worry about.

Her parents glanced at each other in surprise and Susan quickly realized that she still was acting like her other, true, self and dropped back into what she called her "normal teenager mode". They were not reassured. Before they could question her, shouts of disbelief and a sudden loss of violent waves alerted the family to a change. They hurried, along with other passengers to the deck.

On the deck the passengers could only see clear blue skies and water along with a stone palace on top of a cliff, a white sand beach below it. This scene looked familiar to Susan before she realized that it was familiar.

The ship was in Narnia, the palace was Cair Paravel!

"Oh _Aslan_!" came her cry and the surrounding passengers, especially her parents, turned to look at her in confusion. Tears were coming to her eyes, but she pushed them back in order to assess the situation. For some reason she was needed back in Narnia, along with the entire ship she was on. She refused to believe she had come accidentally to Narnia. Aslan was too powerful for that to happen.

The crowd of people were quiet on the deck when the old captain's question came. "Where _are_ we?" Susan didn't know why she was here and, apparently, neither did anyone else. But she knew where they were and that was more than everyone else on board. Not only that, this was her home and though in England she would never have been looked to for leadership, they weren't in England anymore. No, they were in Narnia, her home, and she was the one with the knowledge and power now. Susan was determined to make sure they all survived their trip to Narnia. This is what propelled her to the bow of the ship once again.

Stepping up on the padded bench, Susan was now taller than all of the confused passengers. Quietly waiting for their attention, a trick that worked while queen in the Golden Age to quickly bring attention to her, she surveyed the crowd until they all turned to her.

Taking a deep breath, Susan began. "I do not know why we are here, but I do know where. We are in a different world, a place called Narnia."

The passengers and crew were incredulous. Was this young girl mad? Had she hit her head in the storm? Other worlds didn't exist but in fairy tales. But Susan, the young woman who had made a good impression with them all, and a girl all were rather fond of, stood there silently, waiting for their reaction. They didn't believe, but Susan was radiating a calm façade and noble bearing. She was the youngest of them all, but the crowd could not help but look to her for guidance. Susan continued again.

"I know you will not believe me now, but I have been here before. You must all trust me in this, though I am the youngest person aboard, I will get us safety in this world."

The young lord and lady Susan had made friends with recognized the bearing of a powerful noble. While they were frightened with the sudden change in scenery, the couple recognized this was not the same world they had been in. Content with this fact, Lord Jeffrey announced to the crowd and Susan, "I believe this is not our world and since you say you have been here before I will trust you. Can you tell us more about this place though?"

Susan sighed in relief, if the Lord Jeffrey had handed her this leadership, the others would be willing to follow his lead.

Smiling beatifically Susan began, "First, Captain Thomas, would you be so kind as to sail us towards the beach under the palace. That is where we will be finding help."

The Captain hastened to fulfill her wishes and Susan began again, "I must ask you all to just listen to what I have to say, it will be hard for you to believe but you will find proof soon enough,"

With the answering nods of her fellows Susan said, "As I said before this place is called Narnia. It is one of the countries in this world, created by the Great Lion Aslan, Lord and Creator of this World. The first time I came with my siblings through a wardrobe and the second on a train. This country is one of magic and there are many creatures of magic including sprites, nymphs, mermaids, dwarfs, centaurs, fauns, and several other species. The last visit alerted my siblings and I to the presence of man in our country. The Telmarines came from our world on a ship hundreds of years ago, just like we did recently. They conquered Narnia for their own and only recently stopped the persecution of the Old Narnians and learned to live in peace. Aslan sent the Telmarnians who didn't want to stay back to our world and my siblings as well."

A man in the back, who looked quite angry shouted, "This is ridiculous. Magic, I've never been so insulted in my life. Do you really expect us to fall for this, this story?"

Susan replied calmly, "Of course I don't _expect_ that you'll believe me, though I do hope so. It matters not, however, because soon you will all have the proof you need to believe me. I would suggest you stay with me as well because you do not know the dangers of this world."

By this time Captain Thomas had dropped anchor a couple hundred feet from the beach. The passengers were still in a bit of shock, so it was quiet getting into the small boats that would transport them to the shore. Susan looked at her parents who seemed to be in the most shock, which was understandable considering they just found out their children had made several trips to another world. The young woman knew that eventually she was going to have a hard conversation with them once they were over their shock.

Once everyone was on the beach Susan quietly asked them to follow her and they began to make their trek up to the Cair Paravel palace. This was really when Susan realized that most of her followers, including herself, were all in their night clothes. Susan blushed at the impropriety, but thanked Aslan that she had her long velvet emerald green dressing gown on over her white nightdress. She supposed it mattered not, once in the palace there would no doubt be clothes for her to wear from her previous ventures to Narnia as well as other clothes for her shipmates.

These internal thoughts stopped once she realized their hike had brought them to the top of the hill, a small distance from the open front doors of the palace. Susan looked around and saw a young servant boy coming in from the grounds surrounding the palace. She waited until he was closer before stepping forward. The boy, previously confused by the large group of people outside the palace, was completely shocked by her presence. Susan realized that the young boy obviously recognized her and she seemed to vaguely remember his face from her last visit.

"Excuse me, young man," Susan began. "Could you tell me where the king is?"

The boy dazedly replied, "He's training on the practice field with the soldiers, m'lady."

The travelers from England glanced at each other at this honorific from the boy who seemed to recognize Susan, though she did not know him.

With a regal nod of her head, Susan replied, "Then will you go and tell the king of my arrival. Tell him that apparently Aslan has seen fit to transport a ship of around thirty people, including me, from my world to Narnia. Also let the king know that I will be waiting in the Grand Hall with my fellows."

"Yes, lady," the boy replied astounded, turning to run back where he had come from, tripping several times in his dazed haste.

Susan said nothing to her fellow travelers but to gesture for them to follow her, still overwhelmed by the fact that she was in Narnia when she believed she would never return. Not to mention, it seemed that _he_ had rebuilt Cair Paravel exactly to its former glory.

So caught up in her racing thoughts, Susan did not look at the paintings or tapestries on the walls or the statues, though the other travelers certainly did. What they saw shocked them. There were paintings of _Susan_ on the walls along with several of what seemed to be her siblings.

Oblivious, Susan reached the Grand Hall and pushed open the doors to the empty room. It was almost exactly how she remembered it on her coronation day. Her white marble throne, along with the thrones of her brothers and sister, were up on the dais at the end of the hall, the open windows at their back. One new thing was another throne; one that Susan assumed belonged to _him_, one of gray marble that sat on a raised stone floor in front of and slightly below those of her siblings.

The English travelers followed Susan into the Hall and looked around in wonder at the splendor. They too noticed the thrones, though most were wondering why on earth there were so many and wondered if it meant that this king Susan spoke of may possibly have four wives or several ruling children.

Ignoring them, Susan took dainty and halting steps towards the thrones. Realizing she must be feeling overwhelmed, the others were quiet and did not disturb her or were cowed into silence by those who realized this, in the case of the vocal man who had not believed Susan's story. Instead they preferred to sit down on the wooden benches on one side of the Hall, tired from their trek and long night. They watched as Susan made her way to the thrones, wondering what she was remembering.

Susan passed the new throne, continuing on to her siblings' thrones, tracing her had along the backs of them, flooded with memories of the Golden Age. She stopped in front of her own throne. It was exactly the same as when she had sat in last, the same wear and carvings as before, banishing the thought that they could have been new and based off of a forgotten picture of them.

Still lost in thought, Susan did not realize that others had burst into the room until one deep and familiar voice called, "My Queen?"

Susan whipped around startled, though she knew this meeting was coming, and was frozen in place by the chocolate brown eyes of _him_.

Eyes still locked, Susan whispered a name that nonetheless echoed throughout the whole hall, "Caspian."

He started, "I didn't believe the boy when he told me you had returned, but I raced here anyway. My Queen, how is it that you are here? Aslan said you would never return, are your siblings with you?"

Susan pushed her emotions at seeing her lost love aside and straightened up, pulling from her time as Queen. The other Narnians, as well as Caspian, recognized this change and were reminded of her power and ancient rule. The Englishmen were shocked at this obvious change in bearing and the fact that apparently here, Susan was a Queen.

"I know not how I was brought here, but the whole ship I was travelling on ended up in Narnia. My siblings are not here, though I would not be surprised if, considering my presence, they are brought here too. Now, Caspian, I was wondering if we might find shelter here until we find out why Aslan has brought us back."

"Of course my Queen, you are always welcome here. I shall send servants to make up rooms, if some of your guests do not mind sharing," was Caspian's reply, briefly looking over to the crowd for their nods, and flicking his eyes back to stare at Susan.

"Oh where are my manners," Caspian said, reluctantly taking his eyes off of the Queen to look at her companions. "I am King Caspian X, king of Narnia. I welcome you to Cair Paravel; any friend of Queen Susan is a friend of mine.

By this time, the English were getting very confused, especially the Pevensie parents. They now had confirmation of Susan being a Queen in this new place called Narnia. But, their new host had called himself King Caspian. Was Susan married to this man?

Now Caspian was introducing them to the people he has run into the hall with. It now dawned on the crowd as one that some of these people were not people at all. There were a few centaurs, a dwarf, a badger, and even a sword-wielding mouse among the few men accompanying the king.

Lord Jeffrey took this time to stand in front of the young king and bowed slightly, "I am Lord Jeffrey from England, and my wife Lady Margaret," he introduced himself Caspian bowed back and took Lady Margaret's had to kiss. "We thank you for your generous hospitality."

Susan bit back a faint stab of jealousy when Caspian's lips touched the hand of Lady Margaret.

"Think nothing of it Lord Jeffrey," was Caspian's reply.

By this time Susan had descended from the thrones gracefully and came to stand near Caspian, once again pulling his eyes to her lovely form. "Caspian, I would like you to meet the rest of my family, my parents George and Helen Pevensie."

Caspian turned to her parents and bowed once again. "It is such an honor to meet the parents of the vaunted Kings and Queens of Old."

Susan blushed slightly at Caspian's words and the looks her parents, as well as the looks rest of the travelers, were giving her.

"There was a large gap in time from our first visit to our second. Aslan crowned Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and I kings and queens of Narnia. We ruled here for many years from Cair Paravel. When we left we were gone for a year and when the four of us returned again it had been 1300 years and the Telmarines had invaded Narnia. We worked to overthrow Caspian's uncle Miraz, the usurper and placed Caspian, the rightful king on the throne before we left for England again."

Now, Susan blushed at what had happened when she left Caspian. Her eyes darted to his, the same time his went to hers. Susan found that Caspian, too, was blushing slightly, though it was considerably less noticeable with his darkened skin. This did not go unnoticed by the English travelers or the Narnians, though the Narnians at least knew the monarchs' history.

Forcing herself to reply, Helen said, "We thank you for your hospitality, your majesty."

George said instead, "How is it that you are still Queen then Susan," though he could not quite wrap his mind around her being a queen to being with.

"I am one of the monarchs of the Golden Age. When Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and I returned to Narnia we found ourselves called the Kings and Queens of Old who were prophesized to come back and help Caspian become King. I suppose people still called us Kings and Queens though we were no longer _ruling_ monarchs. We were more of symbolic monarchs representing the return of the Old Narnia."

"Of course," was George Pevensie's reply, though it really made no sense to him.

"Caspian, are there still clothes from our last trips? I'm afraid I am not dressed appropriately, and the clothes on our ship will stand out too much. Maybe there are clothes for the others as well, at least temporarily," asked Susan, turning to face the young king.

Caspian found his eyes once again on Susan, this time noticing that she only had a thin nightgown, covered by a robe, blushing he replied, "Yes, the others will have to wait a bit until their rooms are ready and clothes could be found. However, your rooms, as well as those of your siblings, are kept ready in case of your sudden arrival. Come, I will escort you there," he said, holding his arm out for Susan to take.

Susan slipped her arm into his, but before she left she turned to the travelers and said, "Rooms are being made up and there will be clothes for you, we can also send people out to the ship for your suit cases if you would like. I will see you all in a while."

Caspian turned as well and said, "You may of course explore the castle and the grounds, find food in the kitchens, but I would advise you not to wander too far, there are dangers here."

With that, Caspian escorted Susan towards the doors, but they could hear her asking, "Caspian, why would you keep my rooms up if you knew I was never to return again? Aslan himself told us this."

"I never gave up hope, my Queen, that I would see you again," the king said, voice now faint and the couple walked down the halls of Cair Paravel, out of the sight of occupants of the Grand Hall.

A/N: I hope I'm doing ok with my story. This is all I have written so it will probably take longer time to get the next chapter out. Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. A Short Walk

The Changing of Fate

Summary: When Susan's boat to America is caught in a storm that brings it to Narnia, Susan must figure out why she was brought back to Narnia when told it was her fate to never return and deal with her revived romance with Caspian. Set three years post PC.

A/N: I'm taking liberties with the ages of the characters in this story. Susan was 15 in Prince Caspian, Caspian was 16. In this story she is 17, Caspian 18. Peter is 18, Edmund is 15, and Lucy is 13.

Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace never went back to Narnia, but Caspian did go on the Dawn Treader to find the seven lords. I didn't read DT so I don't know much about it, so all I will pull from that will be the lords at the most.

This chapter is once again dedicated to **bookswalower** for giving me yet another lovely review and great advice.

Also, thank you to **charmed princess imzadi**, **Anime Princess**, **trichwin**, , **Narnia Queen**, **Fire Dolphin**, **mae-E**, and **sexy Seren** for all of your kind reviews. Thank you to all who put me on their story alerts and favorites, I love you all!

**The Changing of Fate**

**Chapter 3: A Short Walk**

Caspian and Susan walked towards her rooms, Caspian knew the way because he would go there to remind himself of the young queen he feel in love with, though Susan did not know that. However, she was wondering how the Cair could have been so accurately rebuilt and asked Caspian this.

His answer was, "Well, I am not sure how much you explored in the treasure room when you returned three years ago. I had planned to rebuild the Cair ever since I took the throne, but I obviously didn't expect it to match what it had previously been. Fortunately, we found detailed plans of the palace, changes made, and a whole host of paintings and drawings made by Queen Lucy of the palace to base the reconstruction off of."

"Thank you, Caspian, for rebuilding Cair Paravel. Knowing our home was in ruins the last visit was very hard, but you have brought back hope. And the Cair has always symbolized hope and fortune for Narnia. Of course, I also am glad to have my old rooms back," Susan laughed.

Caspian smiled at her, happy that she was happy she had returned.

"My queen, I am happy you have returned," Caspian said shyly. "It has been hard being in this position alone and without the support of trusted people."

"Caspian, I am sorry you have had to do this on your own. I suppose it was easier for the four of us when we were crowned, as we had each other. But also remember, we would never have allowed you to take the throne if we did not believe in our hearts that you were capable of ruling and ruling well. Even if we left, you always had our support…and love," Susan said, impassioned at first, but ending tentatively.

"Thank you Susan," Caspian said, reaching out to grab her hand, then stopping and looking into her sapphire eyes. "I cannot tell you how good it is to hear you say that." Susan blushed slightly at his praise, but turned crimson when Caspian daringly swooped down and placed his lips on her soft hand, lingering slightly longer than was proper. "It is very good indeed," he said.

"Caspian, I…," Susan started, but trailed off, not knowing what exactly to say.

Seeing that Susan did not exactly know what to say, Caspian instead began, "I shall throw a ball in your honor tonight, My Queen. The Narnians will be glad to learn of the Gentle Queen's return. I suppose it would be prudent to have you meet the new men in the government as well as become reacquainted with some of your friends from your last visit. I shall gather everyone in the war room in about an hour, if that is enough time for your majesty."

"Of course, Caspian. That sounds lovely."

"You will be able to, I assume, find your way in an hour."

"After the amount of time I have spent in there, I know the way by heart," Susan replied.

"Yes," was Caspian's response. The conversation was stilted and neither of them seemed to know how to act around the other after the first greeting and briefly afterwards. Now they were very uncomfortable and the air was filled with tentative desire.

I was perhaps a relief to the two teens that they finally came upon Susan's rooms. Located in about the middle of the palace that climbed the cliff, the Gentle Queen's rooms were in a prudent area both for a woman of her rank and close enough to the main rooms that she was always close at hand for helping to deal with the matters of palace life, as per part of the duties assigned to her. Lucy's room was farther down the hall one way and up a small flight of stairs. Peter's and Edmund's were close at hand as well, branching slightly off from the elevated hall Lucy previously resided in.

It was a well worn path for the four ancient monarchs. Peter, always taking his brotherly duties a bit far, would often check in on his younger siblings in their rooms, before proceeding to his own at the end of the hall. However, Susan noticed a discrepancy between the previous layout and the current one. A bit beyond her rooms father from her siblings' rooms was, it seemed another double door bedroom.

Turning to Caspian, Susan asked, "Whose is that?"

With a blush, Caspian replied, "Mine, Your Majesty. I had my own rooms built there in the reconstruction. I hope you do not mind."

Shaking her head, Susan said, "No, not at all Caspian. I am just glad that you have found your home in the Cair." Though she, obviously, did not voice it, Susan was a bit disconcerted, for the lack of a better word, by the fact that their rooms shared a wall. Knowing Caspian would lie in bed not far from her own, separated by just a wall, was doing wild things to her imagination. Caspian suffered from a similar problem.

"I shall send a maid to help you. She will be at your disposal for the duration of your stay. Which I hope shall be a long one," Caspian said.

"I thank you, Caspian, you are too kind."

"Not at all, My Queen."

"I shall see you in an hour then, in the war room," Susan said, removing her arm from its resting place on his, and turning towards her doors.

Caspian caught Susan's hand though, and Susan turned back around. Staring into her deep blue eyes, Caspian could only say, "An hour is too long, my lady." Before letting go and striding off towards the main rooms with only a glance back to the frozen queen.

*****

**A/N:** I hope you like this chapter. It's more of a filler chapter than anything, but soon actual events will be happening. If any of my readers have ideas they want to see in the story, feel free to tell me and I might find a way to put it in. Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Meeting the Lords

The Changing of Fate

Summary: When Susan's boat to America is caught in a storm that brings it to Narnia, Susan must figure out why she was brought back to Narnia when told it was her fate to never return and deal with her revived romance with Caspian. Set three years post PC.

**A/N: **I'm taking liberties with the ages of the characters in this story. Susan was 15 in Prince Caspian, Caspian was 16. In this story she is 17, Caspian 18. Peter is 18, Edmund is 15, and Lucy is 13.

I have decided to do away entirely with Dawn Treader, including the names of the lords. I have made my own lords and that is how it's going to work. I have also remembered that I have not yet posted a disclaimer, so here:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia. Surprise! I did, however, mention it in my college essay. Not quite as exciting as owning it, but, I take what I can get!

Thank you to all my reviewers. I really appreciate the time that you take to write the reviews. I am very happy when I see someone has written a review, it really brightens my day. Also who to those who put me on their favorite stories list or story alerts, thank you so much.

**The Changing of Fate**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Lords**

Susan closed the door behind her, resting her back and head against the solid wood. Now she could refer to Caspian as _Caspian_ again, not just _him,_ because she was once again with him. But, how was she supposed to react to him? _I kissed him when I left Narnia. Oh Aslan…I kissed him!_ Despite being very mature for her age, as well as growing up before, Susan was now but a teenage girl dealing with a crush that could turn into love for a _king_. And Susan had no idea what to do.

When in Narnia the first time Susan was capable of handling suitors on her own, mostly because she never felt love for them. If she had problems she would go to Lucy for advice because her sister could be very mature, despite being young. Even Peter and Edmund were there as a last resort. But, now she was alone. Not only did she have relationship trouble with Caspian, she was in Narnia alone. And she did not know for what reason.

Pushing off from the door, Susan began to pace franticly across the floor, dressing robe flying out behind her when she turned. Her thoughts were a mess of tangled ideas and words. She had always been self reliant and confident in herself, before and after Narnia, but now with Caspian she was insecure. Screaming in frustration at this change in personality, Susan threw up her hands in despair.

Now, more than ever, she needed to be strong and have faith. She had learned that lesson on the last visit, though she had begun to forget in the years following her leave from Caspian. Susan stood up straight and decided then and there to be the queen she was and anything that happened with Caspian would…happen. Susan would figure out why she was there, even without help, hopefully with it.

What would happen in this visit would happen.

Coming to this conclusion and resolution, Susan smiled, just as there was a knock on the door.

Calling, "Come in," Susan spotted the young maid assigned to her stepping through the door.

The maid curtsied saying, "I am Betty, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Susan, Betty," Susan said.

Betty smiled and said while bobbing slightly, "Susan. I will find something for you to wear before the ball and for the ball," walking toward Susan's wardrobe as Susan took the chance to look around her apartments.

The rooms were cream stone like the rest of the palace. Her bed was a white wood four-poster bed and the sheets and hangings a deep blue and white. The desk and wardrobe too were made of the same white wood and accents were in gold. On the walls were faded paintings by Lucy of the sun and sea as well as tapestries of Narnian woods and balls that Susan had sewn skillfully.

Of course, one of the walls was open to the sea and the sky as is customary of many of the rooms in the palace. There were thin columns and arched windows that led to a large balcony off her room. During the Golden Age she would sit on that balcony for hours, watching the sky and the sea. But mostly she watched the Southern Sun, the part of Narnia gifted to her by Aslan. The furnishings and building was very like her previous rooms at the Cair, and Susan was glad for the comforting feeling of home it gave her.

Betty was done choosing a dress for her to wear by this time, holding it up for her inspection. It was a beautiful dark green dress with white and black accents, the arms were cut to her elbow, a style Susan had made popular in her reign during the Golden Age. The dress was simple, but striking and would do well for her in meeting Telmarines who may not be happy about the current situation, as there was bound to be some men in the aristocracy who had not wanted to leave to an unknown place.

Donning the gown with Betty's help and fixing her hair in a more Narnian manner, Susan was ready for her re-acquaintance with the Telmarines and the Narnians.

Susan swept out of her room and towards the war room. It was not exactly aptly named, for it was mostly a meeting room for the monarchs, nobles, and generals when the monarchs had things to discuss. It was named the war room because wars were directed from this room, several during Susan's reign.

Walking quickly, Susan made good time and entered the room precisely as the clock struck 11:00. The Telmarine nobles were standing to one corner in several groups, quietly speaking. They turned when Susan entered, as did the other occupants of the room.

Susan was overcome with delight when she noticed her friends from her previous journey. Trumpkin stood near Caspian and Susan rushed forward to him while Caspian looked on with amusement.

The dwarf gave a short bow, awkward with the emotion, and said, "It is good to see you again, Queen Susan."

Susan stopped before him and said, "And you as well, my dear little friend," a smile played on her lips and Susan dropped down to give Trumpkin a kiss on the cheek. Trumpkin blushed and stuttered, but was saved when Reepicheep rushed forward to pay his respects to the gentle queen.

Jumping towards a table near the group, Reepicheep climbed up a cut off fabric put there for his use. "My Good Queen," the mouse started once closer to Susan's eye. "I am but your faithful servant and am glad of your return. It has been too long since our last meeting. If you are in need of anything I may provide you need only to ask." The mouse swept off his hat and gave an elaborate bow to which Susan replied with a joyful curtsy.

"I thank you, dear Reepicheep," Susan said, "It is lovely to see such a brave mouse once again. I will surely come to you if I have any need of assistance." The queen cast an amused look Caspian's way while he responded in kind.

Glenstorm took this opportunity to move towards Susan, confident, though he seemed out of place in the war room, one of the few places in the palace that did not have open wall or large windows. He walked forward and bowed while Susan curtsied. No words were necessary as the centaurs were a quiet lot; his hello was conveyed in that slight moment.

With this lull in conversation, Caspian darted forward to take Susan's arm and escorted her to the Telmarine nobles watching from the corner.

Walking to one group, Caspian introduced Lord Borliand who seemed a cheerful sort. Taking Susan's hand, he gave her a short kiss on the hand before welcoming her enthusiastically.

Lord Enimenda was next, a sedated old man who would rather observe meetings than get into the action, but always had a useful bit of wisdom when needed.

The next five nobles were the same with no differing personality. However, the last man, Lord Withanth was a sly man determined to gain power, though he did not truly show his character. In his mind, Caspian would admit to wishing this particular Lord had gone ahead into the other world. Although, Caspian mused, it would not have been in Withanth's nature to take such a risk as to go through the portal in the tree. As such, it was really no surprise that this man had not left.

Still, it was with great reluctance that Caspian introduced the conniving lord to Susan. He did not want Withanth's poison to invade Susan's sweetness, but he seemed to have worried for naught. Susan, though polite when introduced, as was expected of a monarch, was distant. One glance into her eyes gave Caspian the assurance that the former queen had dealt with his ilk before and knew how to handle him.

Introductions complete, Caspian invited the lords and Narnians to sit around the table used for council meetings.

He spoke, "There does not seem to be any overt reason for Queen Susan's arrival, and she herself does not know why she was brought back. It seems likely though, that there will be an outbreak of war. Every time the monarchs of old are called back it is because of the need to fight an enemy. There has been quiet talk of Calormen becoming unsettled, it would be prudent to conclude that they are readying for attack."

"Surely not, my king," Lord Withanth said. "It would be ridiculous to assume that Calormen would attack at all. With the Telmarines and the _Narnians_ together, surely they understand they cannot win a war against us." No one missed the slight emphasis he placed on 'Narnians'.

"Perhaps, Lord Withanth, but I am inclined to believe this to be true. Calormen always attacked when they were least expected to, or perceived a weakness, during my reign," Susan spoke up calmly.

"Yes, during your reign, 1300 years ago. Surely a country can change over time," Withanth would not give up.

Caspian, deciding to cut the meeting short, said, "Yes, well, I will have to ask all of you to have your armies on the alert. I want to know if there is to be an attack, from anyone. We will meet again if someone discovers any news. For now, let us think only of the joyous return of Queen Susan and a ball tonight."

All present in the room stood as Caspian did and after saying goodbye to the group, walked away chatting in groups. Withanth, however, slipped away alone in the shadows.

**A/N:** While not a lot of action goes on, it is important for the story. I know it's lame to have everything blamed on Calormen, but there were no other evil people who came to mind. I'm going with the unoriginal and sticking to it! If any of my readers have ideas they want to see in the story, feel free to tell me and I might find a way to put it in. Thanks for reading, please review!


	5. Views of Three Travelers

The Changing of Fate

Summary: When Susan's boat to America is caught in a storm that brings it to Narnia, Susan must figure out why she was brought back to Narnia when told it was her fate to never return and deal with her revived romance with Caspian. Set three years post PC.

**A/N: **I'm taking liberties with the ages of the characters in this story. Susan was 15 in Prince Caspian, Caspian was 16. In this story she is 17, Caspian 18. Peter is 18, Edmund is 15, and Lucy is 13.

I have decided to do away entirely with Dawn Treader, including the names of the lords. I have made my own lords and that is how it's going to work. I have also remembered that I have not yet posted a disclaimer, so here:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia. Surprise! I did, however, mention it in my college essay. Not quite as exciting as owning it, but, I take what I can get!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **bookswalower** and **Anime Princess** who both gave me the idea to have part of the story from the perspectives of the other English travelers. Thank you so much for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter!

Thank you to all my reviewers. I really appreciate the time that you take to write the reviews. I am very happy when I see someone has written a review, it really brightens my day. Also who to those who put me on their favorite stories list or story alerts, thank you so much.

**The Changing of Fate**

**Chapter 5: Views of Three Travelers**

Andrew walked out of the hall with his fellow soldiers, Sam and Fred. The king of this country had said they could explore and he intended to take him up on that offer. It seemed crazy, that there was another world. But, he was not quite too old to believe in such things, and having tangible evidence did even more to convince his wondering mind. This, of course did not stop him from pinching himself several times since he had arrived with the rest of the ship.

When Susan had greeted Caspian and informed him of their situation she had been different. She was a leader, much like those passionate soldiers who had lead men to war. She had changed instantly in front of him. She was suddenly commanding and completely confident. Susan was still the same young woman he had enjoyed getting to know the past few weeks, but she was much different now.

Slowly walking down halls, the young man was still trying to comprehend this. He glanced at his older friends and saw they were worse off than even he.

The palace really was beautiful, easily the most beautiful place he had ever been. Andrew took the time to look at the decorations in more detail than he had on his walk to the Grand Hall.

There were statues of many different kings and queens lining the halls. Tapestries and paintings decorated the walls. Gesturing to his friends, Andrew called the small group to a halt.

"Look at this guys," pointing to a large tapestry. "Is that Susan? It sure looks like her. Her siblings as well, you remember the picture she showed us of them."

"My god, you're right Andrew," Sam said. "But, it's a battle scene. Surely they don't allow women to fight."

This particular tapestry showed the battle at Aslan's How. Susan could be seen clearly at the top, standing on the structure with her archers. Peter, Edmund, and Caspian stood together with the other Narnians in the foreground, looking out to the hall as if looking out to the Telmarine army.

Fred took the moment to remind them in his quiet way, "She did say she knew how to use a bow and arrow…a long time ago. Obviously, Susan was referring to this period of time."

The trio walked together again until Sam pulled them to yet another tapestry, this one smaller, but even more vibrant than the others. It showed the scene before the Pevensie's went through the tree back to England on their last visit. Aslan was sitting majestically to the side, surveying the others. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were saying goodbye to their friends on the opposite side. Caspian and Susan stood in the center, holding hands, the opened tree seen in the background.

Andrew felt a faint sting in his chest. This two dimensional tapestry had captured the growing love Susan and Caspian felt, and their heartbreak. The young soldier had not tried to hide his growing affection for the pretty girl, only two years younger than himself. On a boat where the majority of passengers were older and married, it's not like there would be much competition for Susan's affection. Andrew had not seen the need to protect his own heart. The soldier had begun to feel for the young woman, believing he had a chance for her returned love.

Until he came here. Until he saw Caspian's eyes light up with joy when Susan turned to look at him in the throne room. Until he saw this tapestry. Until he saw their previous parting.

And Andrew, being the good person he was, was willing to bow out of the competition for her affection. It was obvious that this king held her heart. She looked happy in these scenes of Narnia, like she was finally home. So he would not begrudge her a happy love.

Still, he could not help the stab of jealousy for Caspian as his understanding friends lead him away.

*****

Professor Theodore had been going to attend a conference in New York where he would give a speech about the wonders of history, his chosen field of interest. This detour to a country called Narnia was quite the roadblock in his plans. Nevertheless, Theodore was a scholar at heart and took any opportunity to learn fully and completely. There had never been a greater opportunity for him to learn than being dropped in a completely different place with its own culture and history, undiscovered by pretty much all of his world.

The idea left him quite giddy.

Thus it was obvious that his first stop would be the library, where he could soak up knowledge with very little interference. After taking the directions of a passing maid he came upon the double doors that lead straight into a brilliant room full of gilded books. It was a bit dark, so as not to ruin the books with too much exposure to light, as was to be expected.

Clapping his hands in delight, the Professor skipped over to a shelf and began browsing the titles. There were a few funny ones that looked dreadfully old titled along the lines of _Humans: Myth?,_ as well as _Legends of the Fauns_ and _Songs of the Mermaids_. There was a whole section on the mysterious Aslan that Theodore promised himself to return to. It was however, another old section that gained his attention.

Around thirty beautifully bound books were carefully arranged together. The section was titled The Golden Age. Having heard Susan speak of her rule during this so-called "Golden Age" he was naturally curious to read these books in particular. Among the section was a group that went together, Volumes I-VII. The Professor carefully took the first volume down; an air of anticipation went through him.

Reverently, he sat down on a comfy looking chair with a table and began to pour over the story in the book. It told of the Pevensie's life, a little of their life in England, but soon turned to Lucy's first trip to Narnia, the trip of Edmund, and finally the trip of all four siblings. He learned of the younger brother's betrayal and salvation, Peter's bravery, Lucy's faith, and Susan's…well…her innate ability to lead and comfort, but also her strong will and ability to fight. Theodore was amazed at the events such young children had gone through; he had a hard time picturing the girl he knew as the one who had experienced such things as in this history book.

It was only a few hours later that Professor Theodore finished the third book, the second and third detailed the beginnings of the Pevensie's reign. He was very impressed by their politics and was surprised that these young children, younger even then his grandchildren has been so successful at ruling a kingdom. He was also intrigued by the knowledge of Susan's many suitors. The book had told of her great beauty and gentleness, the author thought she was aptly named as Queen Susan the Gentle. In this regard, Theodore had not problem connecting the Susan in the book as the one he knew in life. He had witnessed firsthand Susan's kindness and generosity, not to mention he had noticed her striking beauty. Yes, he had no problem at all connecting the two in _those _regards.

In the books young Susan had been portrayed as a bit of a warrior queen. The author had praised her skills in archery both on and off the battlefield. Susan had always been calm in the length of time Theodore had known her, but he did notice how well she had got on with the soldiers. Obviously, the young woman had been drawing on her own experiences and knowledge in battle to connect to the young men.

Susan really was a hard person to understand fully. Theodore doubted he would have ever noticed even half of her layers had he not wound up here in this mystical land. He continued to read as the day passed on.

*****

Sarah Jones was a middle aged woman who prided herself on her ability to feel the emotions of others, if somewhat distantly. She had seen two husbands pass on suddenly and had been going to meet her third in New York City. Because of this, she was no stranger to love and heartbreak. The instant Sarah had met Susan she had felt her carefully hidden sorrow, much too strong to be because of a simple school girl crush, or even a bought of serious, unrequited love.

When she realized this, Sarah knew Susan was not all that she portrayed to the world. There was something deeper and mystical about her. There was such grace and beauty in the young girl, confidence she had not seen in any but those truly knowledgeable of their abilities and gifts. Susan had to be noble. Or at least something of the sort, something that was able to give Susan the manners and graces of a queen, the quiet ability to take charge of any situation when called upon.

It was gratifying for Sarah to know that she had been right in her assumptions. It was also pleasing for her to finally know the reasons why Susan had felt so different than what she should have been. Why there was an amazing array of abilities that were out of place in a teenage girl.

Not to mention, Sarah had the reason now for why she had felt such heartbreak. Susan had never mentioned her heartbreak on the boat, even when Sarah brought up the subject of love and men. But it was obvious that there was something between Susan and King Caspian. Susan had been so heartbroken because she had had to leave the man she had fallen in love with to return to her own world.

Susan must be a strong woman to be able to carry on so well while shouldering the heavy burden of a tragic loss. The two, however, were now together and Sarah was looking forward to watching love bloom once again.

*****

**A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter. I should be doing the conversation between the Pevensie parents and Susan soon, but I'm not sure when. Thanksgiving break is next week and hopefully, I'll be able to write more then. Once again, if there's anything you want to see in the story, tell me in a review and I may put it in. You all are giving me wonderful ideas.

Please review, it really brightens my day. Thanks for reading!


	6. Susan's Garden

The Changing of Fate

Summary: When Susan's boat to America is caught in a storm that brings it to Narnia, Susan must figure out why she was brought back to Narnia when told it was her fate to never return and deal with her revived romance with Caspian. Set three years post PC.

**A/N: **I'm taking liberties with the ages of the characters in this story. Susan was 15 in Prince Caspian, Caspian was 16. In this story she is 17, Caspian 18. Peter is 18, Edmund is 15, and Lucy is 13.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia. Surprise! I did, however, mention it in my college essay. Not quite as exciting as owning it, but, I take what I can get!

I would like to dedicate this story to all of my lovely readers, reviews, and everyone who put me on their favorites or alerts. I love you all so much!

I am so sorry about my really long hiatus, I had hoped to get chapters out sooner, but life got in the way. School has been super crazy and to be honest, I have never had so much work in my entire life. It's sad isn't it? I'm a second semester high school senior and I have never had so much homework as I do now. This is a super short chapter but I wanted to get something up, this next chapter has given me a very stubborn writer's block.

**The Changing of Fate**

**Chapter 6: Susan's Garden**

Susan left the meeting room with Trumpkin and Reepicheep, both were overjoyed to see her and learn about her siblings. Trumpkin was desperately missing Lucy and was glad to know she was doing well, but unhappy to learn that Susan's younger sister was getting quieter through the days. Lucy, having been told she would soon return to Narnia, was feeling a bit betrayed that she had not been called back in nearly three years.

Lucy, of course, would never blame Aslan. She put on a brave face in England, stating it just must not be time for her to return, that she just missed her dear friends in Narnia. Susan had tried to help her as much as she could, seeing as they went to the same boarding school, but was dealing with her own Narnia withdrawals- and with the added stress of falling in love with a boy and leaving him soon after.

"Your majesty, as much as we would enjoy more time in your company, Trumpkin and I must see to our duties," Reepicheep said as they walked together.

"Of course, I will not detain you any longer my friends. I know how the press of duty can spring upon you at the most unfortunate of times. Go Reepicheep, I will see you at the ball tonight."

"Queen Susan, you are most understanding. It will be a pleasure to spend more time with you at a later hour," the gallant mouse bowed elaborately and scurried off down the corridor once Trumpkin had given his own gruff farewell.

Susan decided to go outside in the garden to plan what she should do about her parents. Walking out a side door, she entered a small area just away from the palace and main garden. She had planted a similar one when she was queen in the early years of her reign. It was here that she would go to get away from it all, all the pressure and duties of being queen. Caspian must have had it planted once more in his restoration.

There would have been plenty of pictures to base it on as Lucy had much enjoyed drawing and painting Susan's sanctuary. The younger queen had been captivated by Susan's wild growing, colorful, and beautiful garden. She had often commented that she was taken by the disorder of the garden, planted by her orderly sister. She said it captured Susan's true spirit- a beautiful, magical spirit. Times like those, Susan wondered how her young sister had become so wise in her short years.

With a sigh, the gentle queen sat on a marble bench in the center. She could not believe how complicated her life was, though she was very happy to be in Narnia once again. It would just be easier if she had the support of her siblings on this trip. She just didn't know what to do about Caspian or her parents or a whole host of things. For one of the few times in life, Susan did not have Peter around to take every problem and come up with a brilliant answer to it. She was alone and was just a teenager who didn't know how to deal with a kingdom and her heart by herself.

Her emotions and confusion would not be shown outside of this garden though. No, the moment she stepped out of this sanctuary Susan would be calm and collected once again. She would present an all-knowing, confident persona to all. She was excited to have been given the chance to be the gentle queen once again and was determined that both her fellow Englishmen and Narnians would see her as a true queen.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and please leave a review. If you have any ideas for this story please say so in a review! (PLEASE!)


End file.
